


Log Cabin

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM mention, Dean being a needy bitch, Dom!Seth, M/M, Sub!Dean, seth just loves sucking off his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean drags Seth up to a secluded cabin for a little weekend getaway.





	Log Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“Why would we need to stay in a log cabin when we have the house?” Seth asked as he watched Dean packing their bags.

“Because, Seth, we need a little getaway,” Dean answered

Seth sighed, “Getaway from what? Basic technology and wifi?”

Dean zipped up their bags, having packed for both himself and his boyfriend. He stood and faced Seth, “It’s two days, you’re not gonna die if you don’t have the latest news update.” He walked towards Seth and ran his hands from Seth’s shoulders down to his hands, which he then took in his own, “Just do this for me, please.”

Seth sighed, this time as a sign that he was giving in, “Fine, fine.”

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Seth’s lips, “Thanks, babe. You’re gonna love it, I promise.” Seth just smiled and let Dean pull away from him, “I’m gonna go start the car, you do a quick sweep and make sure I packed everything we’ll need.” Dean left the room and Seth looked around their bedroom for last minute needs. He smirked to himself as he packed away the bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand into his own bag. He wasn’t sure what the electricity situation was, so just in case, he grabbed their phone chargers and packed those too. He grabbed the bags and then headed downstairs.

“All set,” Seth said as Dean walked back into the house wrapped up in his large winter coat, a beanie snug on his head.

“Great. I’m gonna grab food and then we can take off,” he said, “You wanna go put those in the car?” Seth wordlessly agreed and donned his own winter attire and then ventured out into the cold air of Ohio. It was midday and the sun shined brightly off the snow that had fallen only a few days ago. He placed the bags in the back of the SUV and then returned to the warmth of the house. “There’s another bag of food packed in the kitchen, can you grab it?” Dean asked as he met Seth at the front door. Seth walked off for the kitchen and then returned, “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he said with a half smile. Dean smiled back and pressed a kiss to Seth’s lips again. They exited the house and locked it up before getting in the car and beginning their journey to this cabin Dean was so excited for.

“So, where is this place?” Seth asked. Dean sat in the driver’s side, his hand resting on Seth’s lap as their fingers intertwined together.

“I used to go with some friends in high school, it isn’t far. We’ll be there in no time,” Dean told him.

“Is it like a camping site or just some random cabin you found in the woods?” Seth questioned.

Dean chuckled, “No, it’s not just some random cabin. It’s an actual camping site with a bunch of cabins to rent.” He was silent for a moment, “I think we should get our own cabin, somewhere remote, just for us. What do you think?”

Seth shrugged, “That’s fine, but just as long as we get an actual vacation house to go with it. Somewhere on a beach, maybe in Florida close to Ro,” he bargained.

Dean laughed, “Okay, okay, I hear you. I think we can manage that,” he said, “It’s certainly not off the table, I think a beach house would be nice to have.”

“Compromise; works every time,” Seth said with a smirk. He brought Dean’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. They fell into a comfortable silence as Dean drove and before long, they were driving down twisting back roads in the middle of nowhere and parking the car outside the cabin.

“I’m starving,” Seth complained as they brought their bags into the cabin.

“Don’t worry, I packed a bunch of food,” Dean informed him. He set down the bags of food he had grabbed and started to unpack them. Seth looked around the space; this was nicer than he imagined. There was a fairly full kitchen with relatively new appliances and the living room was furnished with comfortable looking furniture. He ventured farther back and found two bedrooms, one with two twin beds and the other with what looked like a full. He returned to the main room, the floor plan being an open one so the kitchen and the living room were all one room.

“Bed looks a little small,” Seth said as he came up behind Dean, his arms wrapping around the man’s waist and his head resting on Dean’s back.

“Damn, guess we gotta sleep close together tonight,” Dean said, the smirk on his lips audible in his response.

Seth hummed, “Sleep, who said anything about sleep?” 

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Seth, “Hm, good point.” Suddenly, his smirk disappeared and his face dropped, “Fuck! I forgot the lube!”

Seth shook his head, “Baby, I got it. Think I’d leave that behind?”

Dean sighed in relief, “Thank god. I even reminded myself to grab it off the nightstand, I’m glad one of us remembered.” Seth smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I got you, baby,” he says, “What do you say we break in that small bed of ours?”

“What happened to being starving?” Dean asked, an amused smile on his lips, his eyebrow raised.

“I’m hungry for something else, now.” His hand snaked down and grabbed up Dean’s hardening member in his hand. Dean’s mouth fell open in a happy o-shape, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Dean hummed, “I sure do love that appetite of yours.” Seth smiled a wicked grin and placed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. He pulled him into a crushing kiss and shoved his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, making Dean moan. Seth deftly popped open Dean’s jeans and shoved his hand down the front of the material and passed the boxers, going straight for what he was truly after.

“So hard for me already,” Seth whispered against Dean’s open mouth. Seth stroked Dean’s growing member and made Dean release a throaty moan.

“Seth, please,” Dean begged as Seth’s very slow ministrations continued. Seth smirked and then shucked down Dean’s pants and boxers in one swift motion. He dropped to his knees and pulled his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, “Fuuuuck,” Dean moaned. He gripped Seth’s hair tight and held on for dear life as Seth swallowed his entire dick, Seth’s hands coming up to rest of Dean’s thighs. Seth opened his eyes that had slid shut and looked up at Dean to find his blue eyes watching him work. “Shit, Seth I’m gonna - I - God, don’t stop.” Seth obliged and continued to suck off Dean, flicking his tongue over the underside of his hard cock and hallowing his cheeks every so often. “Oh, my god, shit Seth.” Seth moaned around Dean’s cock as he felt Dean’s released shoot into his mouth and down his throat. Dean pushed Seth off of him when Seth continued to milk him for all the cum Dean had to offer.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy when you’re moaning my name,” Seth said as he looked up from where he was. Dean offered Seth his hand to take to help him up, “It’s so hot.”

Dean smiled through his panting, “I love watching you suck me off,” he said and pulled Seth in for a kiss, “Your turn.” Dean pushed Seth up against the kitchen counter, his kisses becoming rougher as he moved. 

Seth pushed him back a bit, “As much as I love having you on your knees, I’d rather you be on your knees in a different way. More like on your knees, ass to me and hands tied behind your back.”

Dean moaned, “Give me about five minutes and I’m all yours,” he said breathily.

“You do love being tied up, don’t you baby?” Seth said, dangerously close to Dean’s face.

“You know I do,” Dean groaned.

Seth smiled, “Why don’t you whip up the food and I’ll go set up the bedroom?” he said. Dean only nodded wordlessly and had to hold back the soft whine that threatened to leave his lips as Seth nipped at his neck and then pulled away. A weekend wasn’t nearly long enough time for their little getaway, Dean thought to himself as he watched Seth go. Not nearly long enough.


End file.
